


Tall Ass And Shortbus

by Cabbagiez



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ficlet, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Soft Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: After everything is over with the SQUIP, Rich and Jeremy sit down for some genuine fun they haven't experienced in a while.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tall Ass And Shortbus

“Wait, so, Jer, how the- how does this work?”

“Rich, you gotta be kidding me,” Jeremy said, handing him the controller. “Never played _Apocalypse Of The Damned_?”

“No, man! You know, _it_ wouldn’t have let me,” Rich replied, scratching his neck. His face darkened until Jeremy playfully hit his shoulder.

“Well, that’s okay. It’s a two-player game- I could show you the ropes?” 

“I- Yeah, hell yeah!” Rich replied, briefly looking away from him, hiding a smile. 

“Sweet. Do you at least know how to use a controller?”

“Kind of. It’s been a while.”

“Well- hold it like this,” Jeremy shifted the controller in Rich’s hands, his fingers brushing against the other teen’s knuckles. Rich’s eyes widened, though he didn’t move away, just following Jeremy’s lead. “Let’s do the tutorial level?” he suggested with a smile.

“Sounds good, man. Lead the way!” Rich hit play, starting to follow Jeremy’s instructions on where to go. “Gah- zombie!”

“ _Claws!_ ” Jeremy shouted with Rich, grinning.

“BLOOD!”

“Dodge!”

“How?!”

“Right trigger, RIGHT TRIGGER!”

“YAGH- HELL YEAH!” 

“Hell yeah! That’s just the tutorial, imagine how fun the rest of the game’s gonna be!”

“How far you and Michael get again, Jer?”

“Just past level nine. We’ll see how far we’re gonna get!” Rich pressed on, leaning against Jeremy as he tried to show him a combo. 

“See? It’s that easy!” Jeremy said, laughing.

“Oh- behind you!” Rich quickly made his character shoot a zombie down, his back against Jeremy’s. 

“Nice shot, Rich! Quick, jump to the top, there’s a secret entrance!”

He jumped, before laughing and whooping when they got showered in treasure. Jeremy set his controller down, watching Rich celebrate. His face was practically radiant, and though it wasn’t quite his success Jeremy found himself cheering with him, staring. In the blink of an eye, they were up on their feet, spinning around with each other and whooping. “I never did somethin’ like that before!” Rich squeezed Jeremy tight, standing on his tiptoes to make eye contact with him. “Best freaking game _ever,_ ” he said, before taking out his phone. “Shoot. I gotta head out- can we… maybe keep playing? Soon?”

“C-course, man!” Jeremy said, his voice cracking. _Gaah, why am I so embarrassing?_ “You- call me, when you get home?”

“Sure. We can chat or something, yeah?”

“Yeah!” 

“See ya, Tall Ass,” Rich said with a laugh.

“Hell yeah, Shortbus,” Jeremy replied, fist-bumping him. Rich left the house, and Jeremy fell against the beanbag chair, staring at the ceiling and hugging the controller. “I’m such a nerd… But that was the greatest day of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> First BMC fic! Hope you enioyed!


End file.
